Sorpresa
by Bella Uchiha Cullen
Summary: ¿Estaba soñando? No, eso no era posible, ¿Por qué motivo soñaría con él? Entonces ¿genjutsu? No, el byakugan detectaba fácilmente a las ilusiones ¿Entonces? Se había vuelto loca. Si no ¿Por qué extraña razón estaría Kakashi-sensei recostado a un lado suyo con su cabeza en las piernas de ella y al parecer dormido?


**Disclaimer:**El Manga y anime de Naruto con todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Porque si fuera mío Hinata saldría en todos los capítulos =P

**Summary: **¿Estaba soñando? No, eso no era posible, ¿Por qué motivo soñaría con él? Entonces ¿genjutsu? No, sus ojos no pueden ser engañados por eso, al fin al cabo el byakugan detectaba fácilmente a las ilusiones ¿Entonces? Se había vuelto loca, eso era lo más seguro. Si no ¿Por qué extraña razón estaría Kakashi-sensei recostado a un lado suyo con su cabeza en las piernas de ella y al parecer dormido? **ROMACE KakaHina**

* * *

Era una linda mañana, el sol se asomaba por entre las montañas y la temperatura era muy agradable, por eso es que amaba a la primavera. Hacía que los campos se llenara de color verde y crecieran por doquier flores de todos colores, dándole un aire de alegría y viveza a la aldea. Se podía respirar aire fresco y con olor a naturaleza ¡Oh si, como disfrutaba esta estación!

Este era su día libre, así que pensaba aprovecharlo e ir al bosque para leer el libro que no había podido ni siquiera abrir, porque bueno, no era una muy buena idea ir a la guerra a sentarse a leer un libro mientras tus compañeros hacían todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para ganar la guerra.

Pero ahora que todo parecía más tranquilo, aprovecharía la oportunidad que la vida le daba. Muy seguramente mañana tendría que seguir con las labores que cualquier ninja sano pudiera realizar en tiempos de post-guerra.

Toco la puerta del despacho de su padre y este le permitió el paso. Hiashi la miro sin expresión alguna, detrás de su escritorio y espero a que su hija hablara.

- **Padre, iré al bosque a pasear un rato, si me necesitan estaré en la cascada que esta al norte de los territorios Hyuga, como quiera no tardare mucho. Estaré de vuelta antes de las dos de la tarde**.- dijo Hinata de corrido y sin tartamudear, llevaba ya tiempo sin hacerlo.

Ella solía tartamudear cuando algo la ponía nerviosa, después de la guerra muy difícilmente algo podía lograr que se pusiera en ese estado. Como fuera, ella no esperaba una respuesta, así que se inclino a modo de respeto y despedida, y se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de salir escucho un carraspeo.

-**Hinata… solo ten cuidado, no vayas a hacer nada tonto. Recuerda que todavía hay rebeldes por allí, no salgas de los territorios Hyuga**.- y sin más volvió la vista al papeleo que estaba realizando antes de que lo interrumpiera.

Sabía que esta era la forma que tenía su padre de demostrar su preocupación por su bienestar. No le reclamaba nada, al fin y al cabo ella también era un desastre cuando se trataba de demostrar sentimientos. Sin darse cuenta, ya había llegado a su destino. Un campo abierto rodeado de arboles, que en medio tenía una maravillosa cascada. No había nada mejor que un buen libro y una tranquilidad infinita.

Se sentó en su lugar preferido, junto al árbol más grande y con mas sombra de allí, se quito la mochila de los hombros, la puso a un lado y saco el libro. Y empezó a leer.

La trama del libro la envolvió por completo y la llevo a un lugar lejano, un lugar donde podía soñar y alejarse de la realidad tan cruel que vivía. Donde el final era una _felices por siempre_. Le gustaban este tipo de libros, donde siempre había un villano y un héroe que siempre salía victorioso y que siempre salvaba a la mujer que amaba y a sus amigos.

Ella todavía estaba muy afectada por la guerra, tan así que ni siquiera había podido ir a visitar a su primo, a su tumba. Y seguía teniendo pesadillas donde repetía una y otra vez su muerte.

Tsunade-sama ya la había obligado a ir a un psicólogo, decía que tenía que perdonarse a sí misma y que no había razón para sentirse culpable por la muerte de su primo. Pero a pesar de eso, ella no podía evitarlo. Podía _sobrellevarlo_, pero no creía que pudiera superarlo _nunca_.

Cuando termino de leer el libro sonrió y decidió que era hora de comer el almuerzo que había traído. Así que no pudo evitar sorprenderse, sus ojos fueron testigos de muchas cosas increíbles a su tan corta edad, pero nunca de los nunca, creyó que vería algo como lo que se presentaba ante sus ojos.

¿Estaba soñando? No, eso no era posible, ¿Por qué motivo soñaría con él? Entonces ¿genjutsu? No sus ojos no pueden ser engañados por eso, al fin al cabo el byakugan detectaba fácilmente a las ilusiones ¿Entonces? Se había vuelto loca, eso era lo más seguro.

Si no ¿Por qué extraña razón estaría Kakashi-sensei recostado a un lado suyo con su cabeza en las piernas de ella y al parecer dormido? No lo había atacado porque podía sentir que su chakra correspondía al maestro del antiguo equipo siete. Pero si quería respuestas, tendría que despertar al peligris para obtenerlas.

**-¿Hum, Kakashi-sensei?**- dijo sacudiendo un poco su hombro, no obtuvo respuesta -**¿Kakashi-sensei se encuentra bien?**- dijo un poco mas fuerte volviendo a sacudirlo. Esta vez sí obtuvo respuesta.

**-Claro que estoy bien Hinata, de hecho no podría estar mejor.-** comento sin abrir los ojos y ella intuyo que sonreía bajo la máscara.

**-Mmm… ¿Kakashi-sensei?**

**-¿Si Hinata?**

**-¿Sabe que esta recostado en mis p-piernas?** - no pudo evitar tartamudear un poco al final.

**-¡Oh claro que lo sé! Digo yo mismo fui el que se acostó aquí.**- explico tan tranquilo, que Hinata realmente pensó por un momento que estaba en una dimensión desconocida. No era muy común que los senseis se acuesten sobre uno todos los días.

Y sin saber qué mas hacer, siguió con la conversación.- **¿Quiere un poco del almuerzo que traje?**- pregunto tratando de ser amable y de sonar normal.

Lo único que quería era que el peligris se levantara de sitio donde estaba, porque le dada mucha vergüenza el acercamiento con otras personas, ella siempre había sido así. Muy probablemente el ninja copia y la demás gente veía normal este comportamiento, de seguro lo hacía seguido con Sakura y los demás; pero a ella nunca fue normal y no le gustaba que se le acercaran tanto, ya sufría ataques de nervios. Gracias a Kami-sama ya podía controlarlo mejor, pero eso no quitaba que desaparecieran por completo. Así que sería mejor que el peligris se levantara de sus piernas, antes de que no pudiera evitar darle uno de sus famosos _cabezazos-no jutsu_.

**-Claro, me encanta la comida que preparas.**- fue lo único que dijo...y seguía sin levantar la cabeza de sus piernas.

**-¿A probado mi comida?**

**-Sí, de vez en cuando puedo robarle un poco de lo que le regalas a Naruto. Es un envidioso y nunca comparte por las buenas.**- comento al mismo tiempo que movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, para acomodarla sobre las piernas de Hinata.

**-¿Ah? Yo... Bueno, si quiere para la próxima yo puedo guardarle una porción de lo que prepare y así ya no tendría que... quitarle a Naruto-kun**.- dijo la peliazul, sin saber todavía cómo hacer que el sensei se levantara.

**-Oh, ¡eso sería fantástico! y podríamos comer en mi casa o ir en un picnic, eso sería genial. ¿No lo crees Hinata-chan?**- comento abriendo sus atrayentes ojos negros para mirarla directamente a los suyos.

Espera... ¿atrayentes ojos negros? Bueno, tenía que admitir que Kakashi-sensei tenía una mirada impactante. De esas que no te permiten separa la mirada de la suya, y si a eso le sumas un rostro, que aun debajo de la máscara, podía apreciarse que era hermoso y masculino. Entonces no sería raro, que las mujeres se quedaran embobadas viéndolo.

**-Y-yo humm, bueno s-si ¿estaría bien?**- medio concordó medio pregunto. No quería ser grosera, por eso no dijo un rotundo no, pero esto ya se le estaba haciendo raro. Tal vez se refería a hacer una cena o picnic con el equipo siete y ella. Sí, eso debía de ser, porque si nada mas fueran ellos dos, eso sería casi como una cita.

**-Bueno entonces ¿te parecería bien mañana en tu hora de descanso?**- pregunto suplicando y poniendo ojitos de cordero a medio morir. De esos a los que nadie (excepto el amargado de Sasuke, como una vez dijo Naruto) puede decir que no.

**-Sí, está bien.**- Hinata solo podía pensar que deberás, debía gustarle mucho su comida como para que estuviera tan ansioso de probarla ya mañana.

**-Bien, entonces es una cita.**- sin más y como si lo que hubiera dicho fueran palabras mágicas, el peligris sensei se levanto de sus piernas y se sentó a su lado. Y de quien sabe donde saco un libro naranja y se puso a leerlo.

Decidió dejarlo pasar de seguro había entendido mal, ¿por qué razón el ninja copia quería tener una cita con ella? Digo esta era como la quinta vez en toda su vida que se hablaban fuera de una misión.

Sin más decidió sacar el bento y los palillos. Solo trajo un par de palillos. Así que ella podría comer llegando a casa, había dejado suficiente. Y le daría el bento al ex-sensei del equipo siete.

**-Kakashi-sensei aquí está el bento y los palillos.**

**-Mmm estoy un poco ocupado.-** dijo señalando con la mirada sus manos que sostenían el libro.- **¿no podrías dármelo en la boca?.- **pregunto guiñándole un ojo.

Sin podre evitarlo su cara adquirió un tono rojizo que haría que las manazas estuvieran celosas. Debería juntarse más seguido con demás gente. Tal vez ella era muy vergonzosa y para los demás esto fuera normal.

**-Amm, claro no hay pro-problema, pero así tendría que verle la cara, Kakashi-sensei, y no creo que quiera eso.**- Explico la chica, para que el hombre desistiera de tratar de provocarle un infarto, queriendo que lo alimente en la boca.

**-Solo Kakashi, no tienes que decirme sensei, ni siquiera los bastardos de mis ex-alumnos lo hacen. A parte, no me gusta que lo hagas, me haces sentir viejo.**

**-Está bien, ¿Kakashi-san?**- intento Hinata, pero la mirada del hombre se entrecerró un poco.- **Disculpe no puedo evitar los honorifico, siento que sería una falta de respeto, al fin y al cabo usted es mi superior.**

**-Bueno tendremos mucho tiempo para practicarlo. No te preocupes por eso, ya verás que pronto podrás llamarme solo Kakashi.**- dijo acercando su rostro al de ella, casi parecía como si la quisiera besar. Casi.

Podía sentir el alimento del hombre en sus labios, y cosa extraña, ella se encontró deseando que el peligris terminara con la distancia que había entre ellos. Pero así de rápido como tuvo esa idea, también la desecho. No sabía lo que le estaba pasando, ella siempre había notado que Kakashi era atractivo, pero nunca le había llamado la atención de forma romántica.

Tal vez Tsunade-sama si tenia razón y necesitaba ir con un psicólogo.

**-Hinata, con que aquí estabas. Fue problemático encontrarte.-** dijo el estratega más inteligente de la aldea, interrumpiendo sus pensamiento, haciendo que el peligris alejara el rostro de ella. Y Shikamaru, como si no se hubiera dado por enterado de la otra presencia hasta otro momento, saludo al peligris- **Kakashi que bueno que está aquí, también lo estaba buscando.**

**-¿Qué pasa Shikamaru-kun? ¿Hay alguna emergencia?- **pregunto inmediatamente la Hyuga, ya que no solían molestarla en sus días de descanso si no era nada importante.

**-¡Oh no! Bueno no es una emergencia, pero Shizune-san ha caído enferma y la oficina del Hokage se está volviendo un caos. Necesitamos ayuda Naruto y yo, y pensamos que tu serias perfecta para remplazarla. Como ya la has ayudado en ocasiones anteriores a Shizune-san, eres la única que conoce su método de organización**.-explico la mano derecho del Hokage

**-Estaría gustosa de poder ayudarlos Shikamaru-kun, solo deja cambiarme e iré directo a la Torre Hokage**- dijo con una sonrisa.- **No vemos mañana Kakashi-san, ¿No me acompañas Shikamaru-kun?**

**-Si, en un momento, primero tengo algo que decirle al sensei y después te alcanzo en la mansión Hinata. Tu adelántate.**- dijo con una sonrisa perezosa el Nara. Miro como Hinata hacia una reverencia a forma de despedida y se marcho. Una vez comprobó que su amiga ya estaba muy lejos decidió hablar.

**-¿Qué pretendes Kakashi?**-pregunto el Nara viéndolo fijamente. Analizando cada expresión que su cubierto rostro le permitiera ver.- **Sabe que Naruto acepto esta misma mañana que sentía algo por Hinata. De hecho nos pidió consejo para pedirle una cita. Y ahora escucho esta conversación.**

**-Yo no pretendo nada malo Shika-kun, solo estaba hablando con ella**.

De hecho eso era lo que más le preocupaba a Shikamaru. Esta mañana cuando Naruto les comento sobre sus sentimientos por Hinata pudo observar el tono de alarma que Kakashi está usando para, que muy disimuladamente el rubio desistiera de intentar algo con Hinata. Creía que era su imaginación, pero lo que vio y escucho hace unos momentos, no hacía más que confirmar algo que ya sospechaba hace tiempo.

De vez en cuando, se había topado en la aldea a Kakashi, y también había visto en alguna ocasión como es que esté seguía con la mirada a Hinata, pero nunca le tomo importancia. Se decía así mismo que estaba equivocado y que el usuario del sharingan no había visto a Hinata de forma soñadora. Al final, si se había equivocado, el peligris no la miraba de forma soñadora, si no con amor.

Kakashi Hakate estaba enamorado de Hinata Hyuga.

Y al parecer era algo verdadero. Esto era serio, no era un simple capricho ni una necedad. Él realmente la quería, tanto así que estaba dispuesto a competir contra el mismísimo Hokage y antiguo alumno suyo, por el amor de la chica.

**-Deberías decirle a Naruto.-** recomendó el Nara.- **Sobre tus intenciones con ella, si no lo haces y ella termina aceptándote, él lo tomara como una apuñalada por la espalda. Sería mejor que pusieran las cartas sobre la mesa de una vez para que sea…un juego limpio.**

**-Lo sé, hoy mismo pienso decírselo.**

Porque Hinata Hyuga lo valía. No importaba si tenía que enfrentarse contra su clan, la sociedad o un Hokage, ella lo valía.

Puede que ahorita no fuese más que un conocido para ella, pero había sentido y visto que Hinata se sentía atraída aunque sea un poco a él. Había esperanza y no pensaba quedarse sentado viendo como le quitan a su mujer. Ella era su todo y como que se llamaba Kakashi Hakate, que fue en este lugar que su historia de amor acababa de empezar. ¡Oh si!

* * *

¡Hola! Esta pequeña historia la escribí en un ratito libre y antes de que me arrepintiera he decidido subirla, así que disculpen los errores de ortografía que se encuentren por allí (espero que no sean muchos).

No se les olvide dejar un review opinando sobre el fic =) Espero nos leamos pronto gente hermosa!


End file.
